The present subject matter relates to water based compositions. The compositions are well suited for coatings that can be applied to a variety of substrates for improving adhesion of inks and other printable compositions. In particular, the present subject matter relates to top coat compositions.
Coating compositions are known for applying to paper and polymeric films to provide or impart certain characteristics to the coated substrate. For example, top coats are known for providing a glossy surface or for providing a particular appearance.
In many applications, films or other thin substrates are top coated to improve adherence of printing media or inks. Improved adherence of print or deposited inks may also be indicated by increased resistance to abrasion, solvents, and/or environmental factors.
Although top coats having excellent performance with regard to one or several performance aspects are known, a need remains for top coats having a relatively wide range of performance characteristics.